The Coming of Arthur AU
by Elfprinzess
Summary: Instead of spilling the blood from the cup and saving Camelot, Merlin was unable to do so. Forced to flee, Arthur and his companions are suddenly lost, alone and unable to do a thing to help the people of Camelot. AU ending to The Coming Of Arthur
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU ending of the Season 3 episode finale. (The Coming of Arthur Part I and II). So spoilers for those, and possible other episodes from any time before it, I'm not sure yet.**

**Instead of spilling the blood from the cup and saving Camelot, Merlin was unable to do so, Morgause and Morgana having hidthe cup. Forced to flee, Arthur, Merlin, Elyan, Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, Leon, Gwen and Gaius are suddenly lost, alone and unable to do a thing to help the people of Camelot as Morgana begins her evil reign. But are the Knights of the Round Table and their companions actually alone, or is there allies where they least expect it?**

**I don't own Merlin, or any of the characters you recognise. Please read and review and let me know what you think of it. **

"Sire, we can't get to the dungeons!" Leon shouted over the clanging of swords and sounds of metal cutting flesh open, but no impact of bodies on the floor. The immortal soldiers were quickly overpowering them.

"We have to try, or die fighting! I refuse to leave my father, my people and my kingdom in the hands of these people." Arthur shouted back. "FOR CAMELOT!" He screamed, and threw himself into battle with renewed energy.

All the knights reacted the same, letting out their battle cries and fighting with renewed vigour.

"Merlin!" Lancelot shouted, as the knight fell down, clutching his shoulder as blood spread through his shirt and chain mail.

Merlin spun around and sliced the soldier open, causing him to burst out of existence.

Merlin spun back to the cup and attempted to lunge for it, but was thrown backwards by Morgause.

"I have a feeling I won't be seeing you again." She told the boy, lifting a hand to attack him. Before she could cast the spell, she fell unconscious, hit over the head by Lancelot.

"Come on!" Merlin shouted, getting up and clutching at his ribs as they protested at the movement. Reaching for the cup, his fingers grasped the handles to pick it up, only to have his fingers pass right through the cup. "What?" Merlin gasped, waving his hand through the picture of the cup. "It's an illusion. I don't know where the cup is!" Merlin shouted to Lancelot, who stared at the cup, the unconscious Morgause and then at Merlin.

"We have to go get Arthur out of here, regroup, re-plan and come back when we have a chance. Keep that sword. Let's go." Lancelot dragged Merlin out and down the way they came.

* * *

><p>"Merlin! Lancelot! You were meant to take the bells out." Arthur shouted when he saw the pair re-join them in the corridor to the dungeons.<p>

"We got a little stuck." Lancelot explained, swinging at Arthur as he ducked, allowing Lancelot to stab an attacker behind the Prince. The man stumbled with the force of the attack a little but recovered quickly, just as Gwaine pushed him down some steps that were nearby.

"We need to leave!" Merlin shouted to Arthur, as the Prince fought.

"We can't leave my father behind!" Arthur shouted back.

"We have no choice! If you die all hope for Camelot is gone!" Merlin growled, yanking his arm and dragging the Prince away from the dungeons and out of the castle. The Knights followed.

"Merlin! We can't leave our people trapped down there." Arthur protested, as they ran away from the immortal soldiers.

"We have to Arthur, you die and Camelot is forever Morgana's. Now let's go!" Merlin led the way, dragging a reluctant Arthur who knew Merlin was right but didn't want to leave his Knights or Father behind.

* * *

><p>"I think we lost them." Gwaine gasped, bent over his knees, trying to catch his breath.<p>

"We need to get Gaius and Gwen and find somewhere safe to recover and plan." Merlin spoke, having stopped running but still walking towards the castle.

"We will be back for you, I promise father." Arthur muttered, glancing behind him at the castle that was still smoking from the attack and consequent fires.

**TBC**

**That was just the Prologue, stay tuned for the next chapter. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to DakotaBeor for reviewing, thanks for reading and being my first reviewer.**

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Merlin and Arthur walked around, looking for firewood. They had returned to the castle and were spending the night there before heading off to a different location, trying to find allies and a way to defeat the army. Elyan, Lancelot, Percival, Gwaine, Leon, Gwen and Gaius were all eating dinner while Merlin and Arthur had set out to collect firewood.

"Arthur."

"What Merlin?"

"Do you know what we are going to do now?"

"I'm working on it. I'll figure it out."

"I know. If you need help…"

"Thanks Merlin."

* * *

><p>"Merlin, do you actually know where we are going? Or just running around in circles?" Arthur demanded.<p>

"I was following Gwaine." Merlin shrugged.

Arthur glared at Gwaine who pointed at Percival. "I was following him, Princess."

Percival pointed at Lancelot, who pointed at Elyan who pointed at Gwen who glared at her brother and pointed at Leon who turned to Gaius.

"I was under the impression we were following you, sire." Gaius turned to Arthur.

"We're bloody lost, alone, with an immortal army after us and no-where to go and you're telling me that we don't even know who is in charge?" Arthur yelled.

"Ssh." Gwaine said, glancing around like a startled rabbit, obviously hearing something.

"What?" Arthur asked, immediately dropping into a whisper.

"I thought I heard something."

The forest was thrown into darkness as all light from the sky disappeared, and the image of Morgause appeared in the night sky. "Arthur and his band of troublemakers. Once you are found you will be brought to me and my sister, Morgana and we will kill you. Anyone found helping them will be killed as well. Turn them in and you will be rewarded. If you do not return to Camelot Arthur Pendragon, we will kill your citizens, friends and family, one by one."

Just as sudden as she appeared, he face disappeared, the sky returning to light.

"That was rushed." Gwaine pointed out.

"To project an image that long, big and as far as she did would've drained her greatly." Gaius offered as an explanation.

"I have to return to Camelot." Arthur announced. "I cannot hide in the forest while my people are killed."

"You cannot go up against magic with swords and expect to win." Gaius said, gripping the boy's arm to stop him from heading back towards Camelot.

"Then we must find a sorcerer who will help us defeat Morgause and Morgana." Arthur decided, not noticing Merlin and Gaius sharing a look.

"Can we trust a sorcerer?" Lancelot asked, wanting to know where Arthur stood on magic so whether he should tell Merlin to tell Arthur about his secret.

"There's something that I shouldn't be telling you, but I believe it to be fair considering it involves a very long and lengthy quest. There is a prophecy about me and a warlock, about how his meant to help me become a great King and save Camelot when it is in great peril."

"How do you know he will help us?" Leon asked, trusting his Prince's judgement. If he said we could trust this warlock, then Leon would.

"Because apparently our destinies are twisted together, him and I. We are two sides of the same coin." Arthur sighed.

Merlin stared at Arthur in shock. The warlock was surprised that the Prince had heard about the prophecy, and actually accepted the warlock as good.

"What's this warlock's name?" Gwaine asked, curious.

"Emrys. There are rumours about him, but nothing solid. We need to start searching and asking around. Obviously I won't be able to ask people, neither will Merlin, Gaius or Gwen, but the rest of you should be able to get away as passing as someone else. Next town we come to, we'll ask at the inn about him." Arthur kept walking.

"Merlin, walk with me?" Lancelot asked, as he slowed down a little to fall to the back of the group to talk privately with Merlin. "Do you know this Emrys? Will he help us? Do you know where he is? I can say I heard it off of a villager and direct Arthur in the right direction."

"I don't know Lancelot." Merlin snapped, something akin to fear in his eyes.

"Merlin, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Merlin snapped again, and sped up to walk by himself.

"Is he OK?" Gaius asked Lancelot, slowing down to be on par with the Knight.

"I don't know. Do you know the prophecy Arthur is talking about?"

"Yes, a great and powerful warlock known as Emrys will appear and help Arthur Pendragon to become the Once and Future King and unite magic and non-magic together, restoring balance in the world and creating a peaceful kingdom and become the greatest King ever." Gaius paused then said, "Maybe Merlin feels like his place with Arthur will be questioned when we find this Emrys?"

"Maybe, I'll talk to him later." Lancelot promised.

* * *

><p>"Any word?" Arthur asked, as his Knights returned from the town nearby.<p>

"There was a rumour of a sorcerer living in the caves up at those mountains." Elyan reported, pointing at mountains to their northeast.

"Then that is where we are going. Get some rest, we'll leave at sunrise. I'll take the first shift." Arthur ordered.

Gwen moved to lie down near the fire, next to Gaius who had blankets wrapped around him (being an old man made sleeping in the forest at night hard). Everyone but Merlin and Arthur settled down for the night. Merlin sat next to Arthur who was leaning against a tree.

"You should sleep Merlin. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"I'm fine." Merlin muttered, lifting his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his knees. "Arthur, do you trust me?" Merlin whispered.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked, immediately worried for his servant and friend.

"Just, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do." Arthur told him. "What's wrong?"

"This sorcerer, Emrys, are you going to trust him?"

"I don't know. I have to see who he is and how he acts. Geoffrey of Monmouth told me that he is a friend, and Geoffrey is a trusted source. But if we get there and the man hates me, then I am not exactly going to trust him completely and utterly." Arthur shrugged.

"We don't need to go all the way to the caves on some rumour." Merlin whispered, staring into the fire instead of looking at Arthur.

"Merlin, we need to get help. We can't go up against witches without some sort of magical help and if Emrys is meant to help me, then I don't see why we shouldn't go to the caves to find him to get him to h–"

Merlin cut him off, "I'm Emrys."

Arthur froze, and turned to look at Merlin who refused to look at him. Arthur then burst into quiet laughter. "Really Merlin? It's understandable that you would be scared to meet with a sorcerer but to pretend to be him to avoid it, that's taking it to a whole new level."

"I'm telling you the truth Arthur. I am Emrys." Merlin turned to look at him, the seriousness in his face that made Arthur stopped laughing and realised the boy was serious.

"Merlin?" he asked, his laughter disappearing.

"I have always protected you, looked after you. I have never used magic for evil or against you. I've only ever used my magic to save your royal arse."

"You're a sorcerer?"

"I was born with magic. I was moving things with my mind and changing twigs into flowers before I could stand. I can't help it. My mum sent me to Gaius because she thought he could help. I got here and after saving your life from Mary Collins, the witch that pretended to be Lady Helena to kill you, I became your manservant and now I save your life on a regular basis." Merlin explained, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Arthur was silent for a moment. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? Did you not trust me?" Arthur asked, his hurt in his voice.

"Of course I did. I didn't want to put you in a position where you had to lie to your father. I didn't want you to have to choose between me and your father." Merlin explained, wanting Arthur to trust him.

"I don't, don't…" Arthur trailed off, trying to put magic and Merlin together. Merlin being evil didn't work in his head, yet here he was, claiming to have magic. "Magic's evil, but you're not." Arthur whispered, confused.

"Magic isn't evil, but neither is it bad. It is like any type of power. It can be used for good or bad, it is all up to the user. Do you honestly believe I could do something to hurt you? I've always been loyal to you and everything I've done is for you. You're my Prince, and I have just done my duty by protecting you." Merlin told Arthur, his eyes staring into Arthur's eyes, trying to get him to see that magic was good. Merlin moved from sitting on the log, to kneeling in front of the Prince, head down and entire posture screaming servitude.

"Merlin, stop that I know you're not evil, although I am hurt that you didn't tell me beforehand." Arthur said, pushing the boy's shoulder so that the servant, no sorcerer was no longer kneeling at his Prince.

Merlin shrugged and glanced at Arthur nervously, "There's more."

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a long night?" Arthur asked, settling himself against the tree more comfortably.

"A very long night." Merlin agreed.

"OK, first off, start at the start, tell me everything that's happened. What's actually happened." Arthur ordered, even though Merlin had actually been planning on doing that.

Merlin began telling him all about the different attempts on his life that Merlin stopped, the different times he had saved Camelot and all the times that he had used magic. What Morgana had been doing since she discovered her powers. The different times when she had tried to kill Uther and Arthur. The dragon, how Merlin set him free, sent him away and is the last Dragon Lord. All the people he had befriended, killed, fought, met and saved.

"So, what you're telling me is basically everything that people respect me for, you did?" Arthur asked, shocked that Merlin had done all that, and lied to him that much.

"Not everything. I helped you save Camelot and the people. But you did play a vital role in things." Merlin insisted. Arthur was silent for a few moments, causing Merlin to start to panic. "I'm sorry Arthur, I know I shouldn't have set the dragon free, or killed those people or –"

"Calm down, Merlin. I'm not angry. I'm hurt you lied to me but, I would've if our roles were reversed." Arthur rested a hand on the boy's shoulder momentarily before saying, "OK, what should we do now? We need to get back into the castle and stop Morgana and Morgause."

"We need to get to the Cup of Life and spill the blood, it'll stop the soldiers from being immortal and they will hopefully die."

"Hopefully?"

"The Dragon said that when the soldiers became immortal, they became the living dead. spilling the blood will kill them. Then we just need to take care of Morgause and Morgana." Merlin sighed. "That's what Lancelot and I went to do when we first attempted to regain the castle. We didn't go after the bells, we went after the cup but when we got there, it was an illusion, I thought it was the real one because I could feel it but Morgause was obviously tricking me. This means they know that one of us has magic or they're overly cautious, either way it makes life difficult for us." Merlin shrugged. "There's more. The prophecy, about you becoming a great King with my help, there's more to it. You will become the Once and Future King and unite Albion as a peaceful country, and magic and non-magic alike. But before that can happen, there will be a battle in which the winner will gain the throne, whether that is you, or the enemy. In this battle every great power will meet and clash. The magic community will either join the enemy or unite under you and I. We aren't the only ones who know of this prophecy. The community have been gathering and searching for me, because when the time is right, I have to take you to meet them and they'll help us fight. This is that battle. Against Morgana and Morgause, the winner will become King."

"So, this community is where?" Arthur asked.

"Hidden. We will set out for it tomorrow. I know the way, don't worry."

**TBC**

**Please read and review. I hope it all makes sense so far, and there is still a huge explanation coming up so hopefully that will work everything out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to FireChildSlytherin5, DakotaBeor and D4rkenedSkies for reviewing. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

"_So, this community is where?" Arthur asked._

"_Hidden. We will set out for it tomorrow. I know the way, don't worry."_

* * *

><p>"Arthur, Lancelot and Gaius already know about me having magic. They don't know about me being Emrys. It's up to you when we tell them." Merlin whispered to Arthur, as they began to pack up the camp.<p>

"We'll tell them before setting off. Do you want to tell them, or me?" Arthur asked, sensing the nerves of the young warlock.

"I'll tell them. We can trust Sir Leon not to hand me over? I trust Gwaine and Gwen, and Elyan is Gwen's brother. I asked Lancelot about Percival and he trusts him."

"Leon is loyal to me, if I ask him not to tell my father, he won't." Arthur promised.

"OK." Merlin agreed, looking through his bag, fingers skimming over his book and then the vial of water. Closing the bag, he slung it onto his shoulders and stood at the fire pit as Arthur called everyone over. They gathered around the fire pit, standing in a circle around Merlin and Arthur.

"There's something you all need to know." Arthur started to say. "But I need you all to swear you won't repeat what you are about to be told."

"Of course, sire." Leon bowed.

"I won't tell a soul." Lancelot promised

"My lips will be sealed to the grave." Gwaine winked.

"I won't say a word." Percival grunted.

"I'm certainly not going to repeat it." Elyan promised.

"I would never betray your trust, sire." Gaius vowed.

Gwen smiled softly at Arthur and said, "I will keep it a secret."

"It's not actually my secret. It's Merlin's." Arthur reiterated.

"That does not change a thing, none of us will tell anyone." Leon shrugged.

"Well, I, ah, I know where, where Emrys is." Merlin muttered, blushing a little at the sudden attention as everyone turned to look at him. Gaius and Lancelot shared a look, and put two and two together, just as Merlin said, "I am Emrys."

There was no response.

"Don't try to be funny Merlin, it doesn't suit you." Gwaine laughed, trying to break the awkward silence.

Merlin rolled his eyes and held out his hand, palm up. "_forbaerne._" A small ball of fire appeared in his hand, and flickered there until Merlin closed his fist and extinguished it.

"So, you're Emrys?" Percival asked. Merlin nodded. "Do you know how to get Camelot back? Because we just tried with you helping us and we failed."

"They were hiding the Cup of Life, what I thought was it was an illusion. If I can find it, empty the blood, then the army becomes mortal and dies."

"But you couldn't do it before. What are we going to do now?" Leon pointed out.

Merlin shared a look with Arthur then said, "We're going to get help to attack Camelot and get the castle back."

"They've got an immortal army." Lancelot pointed out.

"I know. Don't worry. We just need to get help!" Merlin grinned at everyone and lifted both arms straight out to the side, "_Dōn mec tō se gelōgian hwider se gemōt wunian_." There was a whoosh of wind and then all the travellers felt a moment of weightlessness and dizzying speeds before they found themselves in a different woods.

* * *

><p>"Merlin?" Gaius gasped.<p>

"Sorry, but it's more fun if I don't warn you." Merlin shrugged and then moved to his right. "It's this way. There's a community of magical beings that are living here, they'll help in any way they can."

"And we know this for sure?" Gwen asked, nervous.

"Yep. Come on." Merlin led them through the forest. They emerged from the trees to find a clearing of massive size, filled with tents, fires, horses, belongings and people.

Rows of tents were set up, with people going to and from them, as well as walking through the aisles with water, food and other equipment. They all wore cloaks with the hoods down, to reveal hollow, thin faces that were pale as the moon. Children ran in and out of parent's feet while the adults worked. As the group walked down the aisle to the centre of the camp, all stopped working and watched the visitors pass.

"Merlin, what is this place?" Gwaine asked, staring around in surprise.

Before Merlin could respond, there was a cry and a blur ran forward, running to Merlin and throwing itself on him. Merlin dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around the blur, which was a child wearing a pale blue cloak.

"Makala, it is OK. Calm down." Merlin muttered, stroking the child's head.

"Merlin?" Gwen asked, kneeling by the pair.

"Makala, you're alright now." Merlin soothed the girl. "Come on, I'll take you all to the council and explain everything." Merlin said, standing with the child in his arms still. Gwen stood as well, stroking the girl's back momentarily before stopping.

"She is going to kill us, she's going to find us and kill us all, and she's going to –" the child spoke, leaning back to look at Merlin. The girl's hood fell back, revealing thick curly blonde hair, bright green eyes and thin, dainty features; a small button nose, softly slanted eyes and full lips that were quivering with her supressed tears.

"Makala, what have I told you before?" Merlin interrupted.

"That the future isn't set in stone until it happens, but I can't see any other version of it and she's going to burn us!" Makala buried her face in the servant's neck and her body shook with fear and silent sobs.

Merlin rubbed her back soothingly and said, "Remember what Frelaine told us a week ago? We will save the kingdom and Morgana and Morgause will not be able to hurt any of us." Merlin kissed the top of her head and turned to Gwen. "Do you mind taking her? I have to explain everything to you all and the council."

"Of course not." Gwen offered her arms out to the girl, who looked up at Merlin.

"Makala, this is Gwen, a friend of mine. She will look after you while I talk with Frelaine and everyone else, OK?" Merlin explained to the girl.

"OK Emrys, but I'm not leaving you." Makala obediently moved to Gwen's arms and wrapped her arms around the maid's neck.

"Of course not. This way guys." Merlin led them to the middle of the camp where there was a ring of 13 men and women, the youngest around 30, the oldest older than 70, sitting in a circle with 8 empty spots. Merlin gestured for everyone to sit, before sitting down between Arthur and a member of the council.

"Emrys?" the oldest member spoke, a question in her voice.

"I had no choice but to bring them all here. They won't tell anyone else. We can trust them." Merlin promised the council.

"Merlin, what's going on?" Gwaine asked, a little nervous and curious.

"These people are hiding in the forest so they are protected against being found."

"By who?" Leon asked, starting to guess who and what they were.

"Uther." Merlin answered calmly.

"They're sorcerers." Gaius stated, a little unnecessarily.

"They're magical beings who are hunted down by Uther in his blinded hate and ignorance of magic until the time comes for which magic is returned to the land." Merlin explained, his matter-of-factness voice surprising everyone as they expected the boy to still be the bumbling, fool, boy they thought they knew, not a wise sounding sorcerer.

"What makes you so sure magic will return?" Gwaine asked, glancing at Arthur then at Merlin.

"The prophecy that the Once and Future King will reunite Albion and return magic to the world, righting the balance of the world and creating a time of peace for all of the citizens. It's about Arthur." Merlin recited, grinning a bit at Arthur.

"How do you know it's going to be Arthur, for sure?" Gwaine asked, trusting Arthur, but not a random, vague prophecy.

Merlin looked around at the knights (and Gwen and Gaius). The servant's pure and utter loyalty and belief in the Prince evident on his face. "He's going to be a fair and just King that punishes people for the crimes they committed, not for saving a baby from dying, or keeping their family from dying by helping crops grow." Merlin explained passionately, his faith in Arthur evident, causing the Prince to be touched (and embarrassed).

"There is more to this prophecy. This King will be accompanied by a powerful warlock, named Emrys, who protects him and guides him, watching over the Prince's path as he becomes King and guiding him through life without being killed." A young woman with brown hair and a plain face added.

"So you're telling us that Merlin, who is actually some powerful sorcerer is going to help Arthur get Camelot back, then help the Prince to be crowned and become the best King ever, and King Uther is just going to step down and let this happen?" Gwaine asked, confused.

"Why do you think we're hiding?" the old woman in the circle snapped.

"It's why I couldn't tell anyone, I still shouldn't have but we needed help, which is why I brought you all to the council, to ask for help." Merlin gestured to the circle.

"Uther is adamant that magic is evil, how can we trust you, after all, there must be some truth to his words, otherwise he would not be so obsessed with it." Leon pointed out.

"Look around you." Merlin said, gesturing to the people around them. "Do we look evil?"

The group looked around at the circle of witches, sorcerers and warlocks, watching the members of the camp gather around them, curious as to what was happening. A group of children were sitting playing, all around the age of 5. Their eyes' flashed gold and the small fire in the middle of them sparked and fire animals danced around them, electing laughter and giggling as each child tried to outdo the others.

"I believe we can trust them, and we would be grateful for your help, whatever you can do, whatever you can spare." Arthur announced, his face honest and open. He was telling the truth, he trusted the council and community of magic.

Merlin visibly relaxed, a relieved sigh escaped his mouth.

"You didn't believe I would accept help and see the truth of things?" Arthur demanded, a little hurt.

Merlin shrugged and grinned, "There are those who can see parts of the future, but nothing is determined until it actually happens. In any moment there is a major turning point in which the future relies on to determine the path. You deciding to accept us, or deciding to leave us and then have us killed if you regained the city was a major point which no one could see any outcome until your decision was made."

Arthur, Lancelot, Elyan, Leon, Gwen, Gaius and Gwaine blinked and stared at the boy in surprise. "When did you get so smart?" Gwaine demanded.

Merlin grinned nervously and said, "I'm not that smart, really."

Arthur shook his head but shared a grin with his manservant as Gaius looked up at the council and asked, "May I ask your names? I wish to know who we are working with."

As a group, everyone turned to look at Merlin who nodded at them. "We can trust them, I thought we already agreed on that."

"There are those of us who disagree, Emrys, but it is a minority of us so we don't count." A man snarled, openly glaring at Arthur.

"I know that Guines, just as I know that if you give Arthur a chance, he will show you that he is able to be trusted and will help us when the time permits him to do so." Merlin soothed.

"Very well. I am Guines, leader of the Garath Druids." Guines introduced himself. His close-cropped black hair and hooked nose giving him a dark appearance.

"Crowell of the Magith." An old man bowed his head respectfully at Arthur, who bowed his head back.

"Frelaine of the Epsid Druids." The eldest woman spoke up.

"Garyina of the Gypsies." The youngest woman spoke, the one who had explained some of the prophecy beforehand.

"Heathen of the Faeries." A small, pixie-like man spoke.

"Jorn and Keat of the Miliara witches and warlocks." One man spoke, gesturing to himself and his twin brother.

"Horth of the Fiola."

"Freylin of the Fey witches."

"Weslea of the Edin Druids."

"Quelina of the Quailin people."

"Eliza of the Greensboro Druids."

"Narla of the Lioness Clan."

"We are the leaders of our people, and have joined under Emrys to save Camelot from the sister witches and see you on the throne, Princeling." Frelaine spoke up.

"I am grateful for your support and loyalty, but why?" Arthur asked, curious. "My father has had innocent people, magical and non-magical, killed for 'having' magic which he believes to be evil. Why help me?"

"There must be balance in the world. For every life taken, one is born. For every life created, one must be taken. Every death that Uther had caused has shifted the balance further and further apart, until it has gotten to the point where it must be fixed or the whole world will suffer. It is the same for magic. The world must have magic to be in balance. These past 20 years have thrown it out of balance, only the return of magic can fix it. And to do this we need a ruler who is loyal to the people, passionate, fair, just and loved. And one who accepts magic. If we had approached you a few years ago, you would've handed us over to Uther, with regret and guilt but without a second thought. Emrys changed that. He helped you see the truth behind magic and yourself. And he protected you and kept you alive so you could fulfil your destiny. His destiny is your destiny. You are but two sides –" Frelaine explained.

Merlin interrupted, and finished the sentence for her, "of the same coin, I understand the importance of this Frelaine, but we also need to stop Morgana and Morgause. The charms and enchantments around this place will not last long under their scrutiny. Morgause has already started scrying; it's only a matter of time before they break."

"Wait, wait. You and Arthur are two sides of the same coin?" Gwaine stopped them, amusement in his voice.

"Trust me, it's as bad as it sounds." Merlin nodded, ducking under Arthur's hand that flew to slap the back of his head.

"Back to business," Arthur turned to Frelaine who seemed to be in charge. "What do you propose we do? Do you have a plan or idea of how we can stop the Immortal army and rescue my father?"

"Emrys?" Frelaine asked, turning to Merlin who didn't blush and stammer like Arthur thought he would.

"We need to infiltrate the castle, find the Cup of Life and spill the blood." Merlin declared.

"There's only an immortal army in the way." Gwaine pointed out.

"And the sister witches are using Hyaline Crystals to enhance their powers and hide the cup." Frelaine explained.

"That makes sense. I was wondering why I could sense the cup but it turned out to be an illusion." Merlin muttered.

"A friend has reported of a dragon flying about the castle, listening to the witches and doing their bidding. He tells me that the dragon is searching for someone or something." Garyina shared.

"That's impossible." Merlin frowned.

"Maybe the dragon's helping them now?" Arthur suggested, remembering that Merlin said the dragon hadn't been killed, but Merlin and sent it away.

"No, he hates Morgana and Morgause, there's no way he is helping them." Merlin insisted. "I'll call him tonight and see if he knows what or who that is."

"Wait, the dragon's alive?" Gwen asked, fear in her face and voice.

"I'm a Dragon Lord. He is under my control, don't worry."

"Dragon Lord as well?" Gwaine asked, shocked.

"Don't worry, I'm fairly certain that's the last secret I have. Now, to plan our attack." Merlin said, going from smiling to serious in seconds.

**TBC**

**Please read and review.**

**The next chapter is really everyone's reactions to Merlin as in this chapter they were all a little in shock (and acting OOC a little) so if the way this has happened isn't how you think the characters would respond, the next chapter is going to be each person confronting Merlin individually. Then the story starts to get into fighting and planning and attacking.**

**Please read and review.**

**Let me know if something doesn't make sense, if there are mistakes, if you like it, if you hate it, just let me know what you're thinking, doesn't matter what that is. **


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, Here we go, the next chapter.**

**Thanks to ****TheImpossiblePen and Annonymus for reviewing on the last chapter.**

**Also, to D4rkenedSkies, in regards to your review for chapter 2, something similar is going to happen soon, at least I am planning it to happen, so sorry for it not happening now, but hopefully later on, I'll make up for it.**

**Chapter 4**

"Merlin!" Lancelot called out, following the warlock away from the circle and to a stream for a drink.

"Lancelot. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about being Emrys earlier, but I was unsure as to whether I should reveal myself." Merlin apologised.

"There is nothing to apologise for, my friend. I understand. You know you are my friend and I would never betray or leave you in need."

"I know, and I am sorry for being angry with you yesterday, I was frustrated and worried."

"That's OK, Merlin. You're only human, even if the people here don't see you that way. What made up your mind? About telling us you were Emrys and magical." Lancelot asked, curious.

"I listened to some cryptic advice and came to the conclusion that if Arthur was serious in searching for Emrys and trusting him, it would be best if that warlock was me and not some imposter that couldn't be trusted." Merlin grinned as he crouched at the lake and drank some water through his hands.

"That's a good point."

"Don't sound so surprised."

* * *

><p>"So. You're their legendary leader who is extremely powerful and will lead them to a better and peaceful future where magic is not banned and they don't have to hide." Arthur commented, sitting down next to the warlock who was sitting by the stream, staring out at the water.<p>

Merlin shook his head. "I'm leading them now, until you are on the throne and then they will turn to you for leadership."

"I think you underestimate your value to these people. They trust you, they love you and they look up to you. They will follow you and remain loyal to you, if you are loyal to me, then they will be loyal to me in turn, but only because of you."

The pair were silent for a moment before Arthur broke the seriousness of the situation by saying, "God help them, for being stuck with you for a leader."

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Merlin protested, but a smile growing on his lips showed his happiness at the normal routine between the Prince and servant.

"Sure you're not." Arthur laughed before standing and offering the boy a hand. "Come on, back to the council to continue planning."

* * *

><p>"Merlin, why did you never tell me about you being Emrys and this community?" Gaius asked, his voice showing his slight hurt.<p>

"I didn't get the chance, Gaius. I am sorry. And when things calmed down, I promised them I wouldn't tell a soul about them unless it was time for Arthur to find out." Merlin apologised.

Gaius didn't say a word, just lifted an eye-brow and silently watched the boy, his I-know-you-are-lying-so-tell-me-the-truth-now face held firmly in place.

"Telling you made it real." Merlin whispered, his mask dropping to show his true feelings as a small, insecure and inexperienced boy being thrust into the spotlight and told to move mountains without being told how. "When they approached me I was terrified, and they took me back here and I was going to decline and tell them they had the wrong person, but Makala came running up to me, a huge smile on her face and threw her arms around me, telling me how happy I had come so I could protect her and the others and fix the world so that they didn't have to hide away in the dark forest because I was going to lead them into a new age, one where Prince Arthur reunited the world with magic. I didn't think it through but I couldn't deny them after that. All of them were full of such hope just looking at me and I couldn't crush that. I made the council and told them that while I may have the power to lead them, I couldn't, not yet and they said they would guide me but they turn to me for answers that I don't have and I'm absolutely terrified." Merlin told him. "I see the children looking up at me, mimicking me and worshipping me. I see the adults turning to me to solve their problems. All I see is people demanding things of me that I have no idea how to do and all I can see in return is my mistakes and the consequences. The people I've hurt, the people I couldn't save, the choices that I made, everything and I can't see what they see or the answers they want."

"You are not in this alone. Not only is there myself, the Dragon and the council, but also Arthur who has trained to lead for his entire life. We will all help you Merlin. I promise you that." Gaius drew the boy in for a hug before adding, "I am proud of you, you have made your mistakes but you've always fixed the problems that occurred. You will be fine and learn how to lead and how to advise Arthur. Do not worry about that."

* * *

><p>Gwaine watched as Merlin was sitting by the fire with a group of children, telling them a story of some kind. His eyes were flickering in the flames and his hands were gesturing this way and that as the children stared up at him in apt attention, awe and amazement on their faces. They listened as Merlin lead up to the climax of the story and paused dramatically.<p>

"Tell us the ending Emrys!" a young girl, no older than 6 begged.

"Tomorrow night. It's bedtime." Merlin grinned at them.

Groans of protests started, and different kids begged for the ending and to stay up later. "No, no, last time I kept you up past your bedtime all of your mothers came after me." Merlin remained stubborn and pushed the child leaning against him onto his feet. "Off to your homes and sleep. I'll finish the story tomorrow."

"Goodnight Emrys." One by one the children wished Merlin goodnight and ran away from the fire and towards their families' tents.

"So, Emrys?" Gwaine teased, sitting down next to his friend.

"Gwaine." Merlin smiled nervously at him. The pair stared into the fire for a few moments, both staying silent.

"How long have you had magic?" Gwaine asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"I was born with it. I knew how to use my magic before I could walk and talk. Drove my mother insane as I would just summon things to me, whether I was allowed them or not."

"Why do you work for the Princess if you're so powerful? The people here obviously respect and adore you." Gwaine commented, gesturing in the main direction the children had ran off to.

"Protecting Arthur is my destiny and I will continue to do so until I die." Merlin told Gwaine, with utter conviction, causing Gwaine to be proud to call this loyal, caring man his friend.

"He doesn't realise what he has in your friendship. He could ask you to do anything and you would do it without question." Gwaine commented sadly.

"He's learning. He's going to be a great King one day, but for that day to happen he has to learn a few things. I've just helped him along the way." Merlin shrugged.

"He may be in line to be a great King, but you will be responsible for that." Gwaine grasped Merlin's shoulder in a sign of friendship. "I will not tell a soul about your magic, and you may count on me in the battle to protect you."

"Thanks Gwaine.

* * *

><p>Merlin saw Gwen struggling to put up a tent and moved to help her. "Need some help?"<p>

Gwen jumped and squeaked a little, before turning to Merlin and wringing her hands nervously, biting her lip as well. "No it's OK, Merlin. I'm fine."

Merlin couldn't help the hurt that washed through him from showing as his shoulders slumped and he muttered, "Oh."

"No, it's not that I don't want you help, because that's absolutely fine, I just wanted to do this by myself and not bother anyone else but not that I'm saying I think I am a bother to you, or that you're a bother to me, no I'm not saying that, but I," Gwen paused in her nervous rambling and sighed, "Merlin, I trust you. You're my friend, but you've got to give me some time to get used to the fact that you've saved our lives numerous times, are all-powerful and magic and leader to all these people who look up to you and respect you. It's a long jump from a manservant who didn't even know how to put the Prince in armour."

"I know. If it makes you feel better I have absolutely no idea what it is that I am doing." Merlin confided with her.

"What?"

"All my magic, it's either instinctual, Gaius suggesting something, made up on the spot or the dragon's cryptic advice. Everyone looks to me for ideas, every member of the Community and all the knights now and I have no idea how to get the Cup of Life and stop Morgana and Morgause." Merlin whispered, fear in his eyes.

"What about all the plans with the council?" Gwen asked, confused. During their meetings, they had discussed attacking the castle with soldiers, and fighting their way in to empty the cup.

"It all comes down to me finding the cup, stopping both Morgana and Morgause and emptying it. I have no idea where the cup is, their illusion spells have just enough magic attached to it that it fools me into thinking it is the real cup."

"We'll figure it out Merlin. Arthur will help, the council, Lancelot, Gwaine, Leon, Elyan and Percival. We'll all help."

"I know. Thanks Gwen."

Makala ran past with a bunch of kids, waving and grinning at Merlin as she passed him. "Who is she?" Gwen asked, curious.

"She's a seer, a powerful seer, but she can't control her powers yet. What she sees terrifies her, because there are so many possible outcomes they overcome her mind and she can only really see the negative ones. I found her a few years ago and took her to the druids. Then when these guys found me, I found her here and helped her gain control, but not as much as Frelaine has taught her." Merlin sighed and watched the girl play with the others. "She's had a horrible past. Her parents were abusive and left her in the streets. She was captured by bandits, then a bounty hunter and then she managed to escape only to be caught by guards in Camelot and would've been executed had I not rescued her."

"The poor girl." Gwen whispered, her heart going out to the young child.

* * *

><p>"Merlin," Elyan called out, stopping the warlock from entering the tent in front of him.<p>

"Elyan, what can I do for you?" Merlin asked, grinning at the knight to hide his nerves.

"Gwen trusts you for a reason, and I know you've always looked out for her and helped so I have no issue with your magic."

"Thank you."

"But if you hurt her," Elyan stepped closer, his gaze turning darker and more threatening. "Your magic won't be able to save you."

Merlin gulped and nodded, before slipping into the tent.

* * *

><p>"Sir Leon, are you OK?" Merlin asked, as the knight was sitting by his horse, alone.<p>

"Merlin," the knight greeted the warlock politely, almost coldly.

"What's wrong?"

"You're a sorcerer. You should not be trusted. But if Prince Arthur trusts you and wishes us to keep your secret quiet, I will do so because I trust his judgement. I may come to terms with you and trust you but you've yet to show me a reason to do so. So until then, remember, I am watching you. Threaten my Prince and I will not hesitate." Leon warned his voice level, emotionless and calm.

"Fair enough. We're meeting again to continue talking, do you wish to join us or stay out here?"

"I will join you."

* * *

><p>"We will join you in your fight, Prince Arthur." Frelaine informed the prince after the council had discussed it without the Knights, Gwen, Gaius and Merlin present.<p>

"Thank you, your help is very greatly needed and appreciated. How many are there that can fight?"

"We have around 300 members at this camp. 30 are too old, 60 are children and 20 are unable to fight due to illness or pregnancy." Weslea recited.

"More are coming." Crowell added.

"More?" Arthur asked.

"Any and all magical creatures, be that sorcerers, warlocks, witches, seers, griffons, pixies, sidhe, or any other kind, are going to choose a side in this upcoming battle. With Morgana or with Emrys. More will come and pledge allegiance to our cause. We merely have to wait." Frelaine announced.

"How long will we have to wait?" Merlin asked.

"For as long as it takes." Heathen answered.

* * *

><p>Gwen watched with Elyan as Arthur and Merlin (who had a cloak and hood on) met with the new druids that had turned up. It had been several days since they had arrived at the camp and they had been spent preparing for the fight to come.<p>

"They both look like they were made to do this." Gwen muttered to her brother. "I mean, they look so natural at greeting and winning these people over. Two days ago, Darwin hated Arthur and consequently Emrys, now he is helping them greet and convince others."

"They are well-matched partners." Elyan agreed.

"You wouldn't think we all believed Merlin to be a lovable, clumsy, foolish servant a week ago."

Whatever Elyan was going to say was cut off by the ground rocking, horses rearing and children screaming. The siblings didn't need to be magical to feel what was going on and they ran over to Merlin and Arthur, just as Morgause and a hundred soldiers appeared around the camp.

Morgause yelled a spell and pointed at Merlin, smirking with hatred just as Merlin yelled a spell of his own. The words mingled together and Gwen felt an odd sensation of her stomach being pulled away and her body being dragged after it. Just before the woods began to spin and the colours mixed together, Gwen's eyes slipped shut, cutting off her view. When they reopened, the entire camp (minus Morgause and the soldiers) had been moved to an island surrounded by water. Gwen looked around, disorientated and confused. She noticed Merlin swaying a few feet away but even as she moved forward, he fell to the ground in a dead feint, only Arthur's quick reflexes keeping the warlock from hitting the floor and hurting himself.

**TBC**

**Please read and review.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it was a lot of talking between the characters but the next chapter is when it all starts happening so stayed tuned! Please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry about the delay, I've been updating irregularly due to school and then I lost interest in writing all together, then I got hooked on other stories, but I am going to make a serious effort to get this story, and all my other unfinished ones completed soonish...around school and study and homework and sleeping.**

**I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed, and a huge apology for those who have been waiting for another chapter. I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Chapter 5**

"What's wrong with him?" Arthur demanded. He had caught Merlin and gently laid him on the floor, kneeling by his head and resting the warlock's head on the Prince's knee.

"Do not worry, Prince Arthur. He is just exhausted. We place a heavy burden on the boy and because he has the power to do the things we expect we forget that he is only human." Frelaine explained, placing a hand on Merlin's forehead. "He over extended himself, maintaining our shield spells, silencing wards, healing the sick and injured and then moving everyone and everything except for the enemy is no easy feat, even for the legendary Emrys."

"Mmm," Merlin groaned, his eyelids fluttering about as he started to wake up.

"Emrys!"

"Is he OK?"

"How'd she find us?"

"Are we no longer safe?"

Shouts from the crowds came from everywhere, children began crying, adults began worrying and freaking out. Arthur looked down at Merlin who had yet to regain consciousness and gently placed his head on the ground, before standing up and shouting out in his best battle-ground voice, "SILENCE!"

The crowd fell silent.

"Just because they found us does not mean we are not safe now. Emrys will be fine, he is about to wake now. If you could all wait in your tents, feed your children, look after each other, continue as normal, the council and those who are invited to sit in with them will meet and consider the options available and then discuss them with you." Arthur told them, his head high, regal like the Prince he is, the King he will be.

"Please, do not panic, we are safe here, I have strengthened the guards protecting us and hiding us." Merlin added, standing up and grinning at everyone. "Don't worry, you are all safe, we are all fine."

Everyone began dispersing. "Emrys, we must meet to discuss our options." Frelaine spoke quietly, so no one overheard.

"No, we need advice." Merlin shook his head. "Everyone; rest up, eat something, wash and meet up with friends. Tonight I will call Kilgharrah and see what he has to say about this whole situation." Merlin then walked away from the group, to the middle of the camp and sat on the floor, eyes slipping shut and remaining that way.

"What's he doing?" Gwaine asked, approaching Arthur's shoulder.

"He is calling the Great Dragon to come. The mighty beast will come tonight, where he can hide his approach in the dark of the night." Frelaine explained.

"The Great Dragon? Can we trust him?"

"Emrys is the last Dragon Lord alive. When his father was killed the gift and powers of a Dragon Lord were gifted to him and he sent the dragon away, forbidding it from ever attacking or approaching Camelot again." Makala explained. "The dragon would not dare to disobey a Dragon Lord, even if he wanted to.

XXXX

"So, when will he get here?" Arthur asked, standing next to Merlin as they gathered in a clearing relatively far away from the camp. Arthur, the knights, Gwen, Gaius and the council were gathered there with Merlin.

"_**Dracan, eom, ala, sece findan metan, teosu hus anbid! Aerne!**_" Merlin shouted suddenly, making all the knights and Gwen to jump.

"Some warning would be nice, _Mer_lin." Arthur muttered, annoyed he had jumped at the sound of power in the boy's voice.

"Sorry." Merlin grinned, not at all sorry. There was a rush of wind and an accompanying roar of wings as the dragon dropped from the sky and settled in front of the group.

Merlin stepped forward as the dragon lowered his head in a short bow. "Young Warlock. This is the second time you have called me to hear my advice on the same issue. Did you not manage to succeed following what I last told you?"

"You know full well that I didn't Kilgharrah. Quit the whole humble, unknowing act please." Merlin scoffed as the Knights, Gwen and Arthur stared at shock at the giant creature, able to talk. The first and last time they had seen the beast it had been attacking the city.

"So you told the Princeling and the world didn't end." The dragon said, watching Arthur with knowing eyes.

"How do we stop Morgana and Morgause from hiding the cup?" Merlin asked.

"The witches are using Hyaline crystals to amplify their power. Find the cup, empty it and the army will no longer be immortal. I have told you this already, young warlock." The dragon repeated.

"You told me to empty the cup and it'd stop the immortality. You didn't tell me they had crystals helping them." Merlin accused.

"I told you what you needed to know, young warlock. I do not share every bit of my knowledge with you."

"Kilgharrah! Stop playing with me and answer me!" Merlin yelled, annoyed. "How do we block the crystals?"

"The crystals are only amplifying their power, drain the whole supply and they will no longer be able to hold the illusion of the cup and hide the real one from you, young warlock. But with the combined powers of both witches and the crystals, draining the supply will not be easy." The dragon told them.

"Thank you." Merlin nodded, glad to have an answer. "One more thing."

"Isn't there always?" The dragon muttered, rolling his eyes.

"There are rumours they have a dragon helping them. Do you know the truth behind them?" Merlin asked.

"There are no other dragons!" Kilgharrah hissed, "Uther Pendragon saw to that. The witches have conjured a shadow dragon up, a replica of one, with the abilities and powers of a dragon but only to the extent of the conjurer. The shadow dragon is limited to Morgause's power, which with her sister and the crystal, is a large amount."

"When the time comes to fight, will you help us by fighting the shadow dragon so we may rescue Camelot and my father from Morgana and Morgause's hold?" Arthur asked, stepping forward.

The dragon let out an angry roar and shouted, "I will not help Uther Pendragon, no matter what happens! I am not on his side!"

"You aren't on Uther's side, but you said you were on my side." Merlin pushed Arthur back with the group and kept talking to the dragon. "Will you help me save Camelot and see Arthur on the throne?"

"You only have to order me, young warlock. I would have no choice but to obey." The dragon reminded the boy, not at all calm, but respectful enough of Merlin to appear collected.

"I do not want to order you. Will you help us when it comes to a fight?"

"Yes. I will help you and the Prince. I will stay close by until you need me, but the more you call me, the more chance the witches will see it and discover where you are hiding, young warlock. And do not forget, those who fall may rise again." The dragon announced, before crouching and jumping, his wings flapping to carry him away. The resulting rush of wind knocked all of the people present to the ground.

Merlin let out a sigh. "If only he stopped with the cryptic messages."

"That was educational." Arthur pointed out sarcastically, getting up off the floor quickly.

"Actually it was, when we attack the city, we must do it openly, and magically. We must drain the witches of their power so Emrys can empty the cup of life." Garyina cheerfully planned out.

"No pressure then." Merlin grinned at everyone.

"No pressure." Arthur agreed, grinning back.

"We must inform the others and allow them to choose if they wish to fight or not." Guines announced.

"Let's get to it then." Gwaine grinned, "We can all discuss our opinion over a tankard of beer."

XXXX

It was only when their army paused in front of Camelot's gates, covered in an invisibility spell by a group of witches, did Arthur realise what was about to happen to his manservant-turned-warlock.

"Merlin, Are you strong enough to take on both of them and the extra power?" Arthur hissed, trying not to let anyone else hear them.

"Kilgharrah will help me. I'll be fine Arthur, don't worry about me. Just worry about your role in this battle."

"While you are showing off and draining their power, I'm to find the cup and spill the blood. This will cause the army to lose their immortality." Arthur sighed, repeating it. "Simple, aside from the fact we have no idea where the cup is."

"You'll either find it in a heavily guarded room, or I will sense it and direct you to where it is. Try the throne room, the pair are surprisingly predictable sometimes."

"Merlin, now is not the time to be joking." Arthur growled, but only half-hearted. Merlin grinned at Arthur and winked at him.

"It's show time." Merlin sang, before lifting a hand and letting it drop. The army around him ran forward, horses galloping, men sprinting as they stormed the gates and lower town.

The invisibility spell dropped but the immortal army was caught unawares. Swords clashed, sparks flew, and in all the commotion, no one noticed a cloaked figure slip away into the alleys and back streets, heading towards the castle. Everyone did notice the cloaked figure that stormed into the courtyard, wind swirling around his feet, making his cloak fly around him mysteriously.

Morgana and Morgause were standing on the balcony, the one where Uther normally stood to watch executions. "Who are you to think you can take on our combined power and immortal army?" Morgause sneered.

"Who do you think?" Merlin answered back.

"Merlin?" Morgana let out a laugh. "You honestly believe you can stop us?"

Merlin shrugged, letting the hood fall back from his face. "I have to try."

"Very well." Morgause sighed. She lifted her hand and pointed at Merlin. "_**Fulgur, ego vos**_."

A lightning bolt shot from her hand into Merlin's chest. There was a huge explosion, tiles and dust filled the air. When it cleared, the sisters expected the boy to be dead, incinerated. They were shocked to see him standing with his palm stretched out, eyes calm, body unharmed.

Morgause growled and shot another spell, "_**Ignis, percutiam eum**_."

Again, when the attack hit, the smoke cleared and the boy was revealed unharmed, the sisters grew angry.

"My turn?" Merlin asked. He lifted his hand at the balcony and his eyes flashed gold. The balcony crumbled and collapsed. Morgause held onto Morgana as they slowly lowered, Morgause controlling the levitating spell.

The sisters sneered together and linked hands, throwing their combined magic at the boy. Merlin grinned as Kilgharrah roared overhead, the fight was on. Merlin dodged their attacks and threw his own as the dragon and shadow dragon fought above.

XXXX

Arthur crept through his castle, sticking to the servant's pathways behind tapestries that no one thought he knew. He followed a pair of guards that were heading to go on guard duty somewhere, hoping that he would get lucky. He ran a finger over the hilt of the sword Merlin had given him, his hand itching to hold it and feel its power, strength and balance. He sighed, and resisted the urge to pull his sword and kill the intruders, and also the urge to find a window to check on Merlin. He had a job to do. When that was done, he would find Merlin and help the hopeless servant.

**TBC**

**And so the fight starts. Please, review and let me know what you think of it so far.**


End file.
